Shinjitsu no Yume
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Dekaranger When Jasmine's curiosity is piqued, she can't help but wonder what... or who... the other members on her team dream about.


Me: Just an idea which morphed into what it is now.

Disclaimer: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" is property of Toei, Bandai, TV Asahi, etc.

* * *

Shinjitsu no Yume

The sound of the doors opening got Jasmine's attention. She had been doing paperwork in the conference room by herself, and it was getting late. So late in fact that she didn't expect any of the others to still be awake. Yet, here was Hoji, holding a mug that had her name on it.

"I thought you might need this." He carefully set the mug next to the papers on the table.

Jasmine picked it up to take a sip. "Thanks. Why are you still up?"

Hoji answered, "I was practicing my shots."

"What for?" There was a tone of ridiculousness in her voice. "We all know you've got the best shot out of all of us."

"Thanks for saying so." He took a seat next to Jasmine, watching her take even gulps of the coffee. "You really do have to wear those all the time, don't you?"

Realizing he was talking about her gloves, Jasmine responded, "Of course I do, you know that. If I so much as touch something someone else touched, I can see what happened and what they're feeling."

"So what are you doing to do?"

Jasmine gave him a quizzical look. "About what?"

"Jasmine," Hoji said seriously, "with you powers; you won't be able to touch another person."

Startled by this comment, Jasmine put her mug down distractedly. "That doesn't matter right now."

Intrigued by this, Hoji leant forward just a bit. "Does it matter what part of your body someone touches?"

"What?" Jasmine whipped round in her chair.

"I mean, even if it's just a small part of your skin or something like that," Hoji rolled his chair closer, "can you still read another person's mind?"

"Probably." Jasmine leant back in her seat.

Hoji nodded. "Interesting. So what if…" he put his hand on her shoulder, "it was a kiss?"

For a second Jasmine's mind blanked out, until she saw Hoji's face moving towards her. "Hoji, what are you doing?" She tried to roll her chair back, but Hoji merely followed her and took her hand in his free one. "No, wait!" His face filled her vision. "Stop it!"

Jasmine bolted up from the table, her eyes feeling tense. "A… dream?" She looked around the room. No Hoji. Rather, resting at the table next to her was Umeko, her hand covering Jasmine's. The esper glanced at the parts of her glove where her skin was exposed. Her mind mused, 'Was I seeing Umeko's dream?' Then she yanked her hand away and jumped from her seat, horrified. 'Is that what she thinks of Hoji and me?' Jasmine paced around the table. "No, that's not right…" She looked back at Umeko, beginning to wonder.

She left the conference room and ventured though the hallways until she came to stand in front of a door – the door to Hoji's room. Jasmine slid it open, spotting him asleep in bed. She crept towards him, debating with herself is she should really go through with this. It wasn't something she would usually do; abusing her powers to see into the private minds of others for her own personal reasons. Yet, curiosity was getting the better of her. Jasmine slipped off one of her gloves, hesitantly placing it on Hoji's forehead.

What she ended up seeing was Hoji with a group of girls, attempting to woo and impress them with his minimal knowledge of English. The girls were simply giggling while Hoji flashed them all smiles.

Jasmine pulled her hand back with great annoyance, shoving her hand back into her glove. She left his room and said under her breath, "Hoji and I – what a ridiculous idea!" Jasmine walked further down the hall until another door caught her eye. Doubling back; a part of her once again tugged at her curiosity. Inside, she repeated what she had done before, but this time putting her hand on Sen-chan's forehead.

She saw Sen-chan in his 'thinking position.' Then Umeko came along, and saw what Sen-chan was doing. On a whim, she held her hands up against his legs so that he couldn't move from his position. Soon, Sen-chan started to complain about blood-rush and Umeko just laughed amusedly.

Pulling away, Jasmine saw a pained expression on Sen-chan's face, and he was grumbling in his sleep. Inwardly Jasmine laughed, at the same time feeling pity for Sen-chan.

She also had a similar reaction upon viewing Tetsu's dream; having once again disguised himself as a woman, only to attract the attention of unwanted suitors – be they human or an Alienizer.

Back out in the hallway, it occured to Jasmine that she had seen what the others were dreaming, except for: Ban.

Down the hallway she went and into his room, promising herself that she would never use her powers for these purposes again. In Ban's dream, she saw:

'Me?' Jasmine was stunned. 'Ban's having a dream about me? No way, this is – wait. Umeko? What's Umeko doing here too? Ban, you little…! Wha? Wait, why are Umeko and I… NO WAY!'

Lurching back, Jasmine stared wide-eyed at Ban, a smile appearing on his face. Seething, Jasmine pulled the pillow out from under Ban's head and began slamming it onto his face.

"Mm – ag. Ow – hey!" Ban woke irritably, blinking in the dark to see who was assaulting him with his own pillow. "Jasmine? What are you doing? Hey, stop it! Augh!"

"BAN, YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

Me: The part with Ban… came to me after thinking about a certain Umeko-Jasmine centric episode… can't remember which one exactly… thirty-something?


End file.
